


Between Flesh and Stone

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like she doesn't ask nicely at first. She even says please and everything. She pulls out all the tricks, all the little things. "But Sokka, I'm blind, I'll probably never get a chance to do it", and "I don't even know if I'm pretty", and "who would ever want to touch someone like me?", and "Sokka, please don't make me go ask Zuko."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Flesh and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> First times meme.

It's not like she doesn't ask nicely at first. She even says please and everything. She pulls out all the tricks, all the little things. "But Sokka, I'm _blind_ , I'll probably never get a chance to do it", and "I don't even know if I'm pretty", and "who would ever want to touch someone like _me?_ ", and "Sokka, please don't make me go ask Zuko."  
  
And then, after she _does_ ask and Sparky runs off like a possum chicken, she says, "Sokka. If you make me ask Aang I will never forgive you." After a few beats where all he does is gape she adds, "and I doubt Katara will either."  
  
No dice.  
  
If anything, he just starts to avoid her more. So she decides to take things into her own hands. Literally.  
  
"C'mon, Toph. Uh, don't you think this might be a little bit um, _extreme_?"  
  
He's chuckling nervously, stammering really, and she kind of wants to laugh in his face a little bit but is a little too busy stroking her clit to bother. "I mean, I've got Suki! Yeah! Suki! And you're like. Really, really young and I'm totally not a cradle robber, I'm really not and I-"  
  
"Shut up, Snoozles, I'm working here." And then she bends down and sucks his cock into her mouth.  
  
Instant silence that's way better than any gag she could have ever come up with, just a small whimper, and his hand clenching and unclenching in the dirt. It isn't what she'd expected at all. She'd somehow expected it to taste bad, bitter, but it just tastes like skin and salt and _Sokka._  
  
It's weird.  
  
"T-toph, I don't know. I- _nnngh_ we can't be doing this. We can't-"  
  
She pulls off with a pop, narrows her eyes, and says, " _You_ , Snoozles, aren't doing _anything_. You're just going to sit there and look pretty and let me fuck myself, capiche?" He's staring at her, she's pretty sure, and doesn't know whether or not she should be feeling self conscious or not. Sokka shifts beneath her, and whimpers a little when the rock cuffing him to the ground scrapes against his wrists. She expects him to say something, expects him to wheedle her into loosening the cuffs, but he just stays silent, shuddering and hissing every time she accidentally brushes up against his dick.  
  
"Ya, I thought so." she tosses her head, starts to shift into his lap- lets his cock drag against her and _oh_ , that feels much better than she'd thought. "Besides," she says breathlessly, as she's settling herself just over his cock. "It isn't like the Kyoshi Warriors are exactly _monogamous_ , anyway."  
  
And just like that she sinks down and oh yeah, the pressure's just this side of too painful but it's nice- burns a little and makes the pleasure that much sweeter. Sokka makes a strangled noise, arches up and into her and she wonders if she should have kept him uncuffed, if maybe that way she could have convinced him to touch her clit through this- wonders if she should have seen if that mouth was good for something that _isn't_ talking before she'd jumped straight into it and-  
  
"Toph," he whimpers, and she can feel the vibrations of his hips against the dirt, grinding up into her and digging his nails into the soil and she has to grin because Aang _totally_ owes her five copper pieces. There's no _way_ he's gotten this far with Katara yet. 


End file.
